


STUDY SESSION

by Daddyshark



Series: Property Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyshark/pseuds/Daddyshark
Summary: when you wanna get Tooru-Sensei alone
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Property Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	STUDY SESSION

THE SUN SHINED BRIGHT as [name] made her way to her next class. Having woken up late due to partying the other night she missed half of her first class. Knowing her next teacher would be on her ass if she was late she left her other class 3 minutes early. The reason being she don't wanna be late and not because her next teacher was a hot 24 year old. No not that. She had that class with two of her best friends. Nishinoya and Tanaka the loudest pair friends a girl could have.

Opening the door she looked inside to see she was the first one there. "Ms.[last name] you're early for once." She heard a slickly smooth voice say. Stepping inside she walked to the desk where the voice came from. "Tooru-Sensei is that a bad thing?" The [hair color] girled questioned. The brown haired male shook his head no looking back at his paper work.

"No I just thought you would come in 1 minute be for the bell rang like you always do." He stated not looking up from his work. The young girl scratched at her nape blushing. She took her seat and pulled her work. Starting to work on some problems. After 2 minutes she groaned throwing her back. "Tooru-Sensei the work you give us is sooo hard." She whined. The male looked up her slightly smiling.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked. [name] lifted her head just little, just enough to make eye contact. "Yes please." Oikawa told her to come over to his desk. She grabbed her things and pulled up a chair. Placing her things on his desk. "Okay [last name] what do you need help with?" The girl sighed and pointed at 4 questions. The teacher looked at the questions she pointed at. She got them all right he thought.

"Um [last name]-Chan you got them all right." He said looking at her. The [hair color] girl [eye color] eye widen. "Wahh! Really Tooru-Sensei I did?" The brown haired male looked at her and smiled. Nodding he looked over the other problems she did. What does she need help with she so smart, he thought. Oikawa looked at the girl she was looking down at her phone smiling her hair falling in her face. Unconsciously he stuck his hand out and pushed back a strand of [hair color] hair behind her ear. The [skin color] girl looked at her teacher cheeks red.

"T-Tooru-Sensei what was that?" The male pulled his hand back blushing. The pair stood like this for a while. That's when the [hair color] girl spoke up. "Um Tooru-Sensei?" Oikawa looked up at the female.

"Yes [last name]-Chan?" The girl looked at her lap biting her lip. Oh fuck it. She grabbed the teacher by his tie pressing her lips on his. His brown eyes widen as the girl kissed him. Closing his eyes he kissed back. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her on his lap. Snaking her arms around his neck [name] deepened the kiss. Oikawa licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she declined he grabbed her ass making her gasp. Slipping his tongue in her's their tongues fought for dominance. Her losing that fight of course. 

Sliding her hands down his chest [name] started losing his tie. Once his tie was lose she started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled away a string of saliva leaving their lips. Breathing heavily they looked at each other. "We shouldn't do this." He whispered. He was about to pull away from her when she smashed her lips back on his. "Just don't talk." She mumble. Picking her up Oikawa pushed things off his desk placing her on it. His hands went to her shirt and started unbuttoning it. She broke the kiss removing her shirt also removing his shirt. Pulling her back he started placing wet sloppy kiss on her neck. Nipping and biting her neck.

"A-Ah Oikawa~" She moaned. He smirked going down to the valley of her breast leaving kisses and marks. He loved hearing her soft moans and the way she was lightly tugging his hair. Moving back to her lips he pushed her down on the desk. His roaming around her body finally landing on her left breast. She let out a small gasp taking that chance he slipped his tongue in her mouth again. Pushing him away she looked at him eyes lidded, cheeks flushed, saliva coming down the side of her mouth. She looked so lewd, so sexy. "Sit I wanna make you feel go Tooru-Sensei." She smirked. 

Oikawa sat on his chair as [name] went on her knees and started undoing his belt. Right when she was gonna take his member out the door busted open and two loud voices could be heard. "NO NO Noya that's not how it goes!" Tanaka yelled at his short friend. "Oh really then how does it go Ryuu?" Just was Tanaka was gonna respond they looked at the teacher desk to see the best friend and teacher in such a lewd way.

[name] was only in her pink lacy bra, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed, love bites on her neck and chest. And to make it worse she was on her knees hands in her teachers pants. Their eyes shot to Oikawa, his short on the floor, his perfect brown hair now messy, his glasses foggy, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily.

"What.The.Fuck."


End file.
